To Act Upon Such Carnal Sin
by Moira Absinthe
Summary: The Marquis of Fear decides to do what he does best to Asmodeus after the lustful demon tries his nerves. But things get sensual when Lucifer shows up and takes interest in more than Astaroth's torturous work. *LuciferxAstaroth Yaoi in Ch. 2 *WIP*


**To Act Upon Such Carnal Sin**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Angel Sanctuary and I will not be getting any profit from this story.)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (in chapter two), language, violence/gore, and ideologically sensitive material.**

"Lounging as usual I see, Astaroth," Asmodeus smirked looking down at the relaxed demon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Astaroth sneered as he continued twirling the scalpel between his fingers.

"Well I just followed the stream of mutilated corpses over here to you," he replied with a horribly sarcastic tone that he knew Astaroth abhorred.

"Fuck you. You have no right to judge me. At least I put the people I torture out of their misery. You on the other hand just fuck them and leave them alive." Astaroth gave Asmodeus a half-smile because he knew he had hit "below the belt".

"You're such an asshole," Asmodeus growled.

Astaroth chuckled half-heartedly and kept on playing with some of his medical instruments.

"And you've never shared a bed with me," he almost purred as he came behind Astaroth, still lounging on the antique sofa, and began unlacing his shirt.

"What are you doing!?" Astaroth roared. "Get your vile hands off me!"

"Oh come on Astaroth, you know you want it. How long has it been..."

"I don't partake in such carnal pleasures as you do, Asmodeus," Astaroth spat. His eyes glanced down to the scalpel in his hand. The dark globes grew wide as he thought of killing the lustful demon right then. Slashing him to bits, cutting him again and again until he was covered in lacerations and Astaroth covered in his blood. He wanted to see the sanguine liquid pool all over the floor as the other demon writhed in agony. Astaroth's mind raced and before he knew it his arm flung backwards and the scalpel sliced cleanly into Asmodeus' cheek. The groping ceased as he cupped his face, crying out in pain. Astaroth rose up from his couch and started towards Asmodeus.

"You stay the fuck away from me, you bastard!" he shrieked. The blood was running in between his fingers, staining his Victorian clothes. He could hear Astaroth's stiletto boots clonking against the floor; he knew the Marquis of Fear was getting closer. In the blink of an eye the sloth demon was behind him.

"I'd like my scalpel back please," he stated before yanking it out of the other's face.

"Goddamn you, Astaroth!"

"God already has."

Astaroth grabbed Asmodeus by the hair and slammed his head against the corner of the marble table, knocking him out cold.

An hour elapsed before Asmodeus came to. He awoke in a daze and looked around at his surroundings. He tried to move his limbs but found they were tightly fastened at his sides. He realized where he was, Astaroth's "operation" table. He began to panic, trying to escape for he knew what happens on this table. Asmodeus heard Astaroth quietly laughing, but the tone was completely sinister.

"You fucking gullible bastard. Did you really think you would get out of here alive? Well, that just shows how moronic you really are. You better fucking believe that I'm going to torture you so meticulously, cut you with such precision that they would think a skilled surgeon had sliced you. I'll cut into your abdomen and bisect you right between your second and third vertebræ, so clean, so perfect. A hemicorpectomy," Astaroth whispered the last sentence in Asmodeus's ear, almost seductively before he drug his finger across his abdomen making the sound of a scalpel cutting flesh. His horribly sadistic grin chilled Asmodeus right to the bone. He has known of Astaroth's reputation and of his nick name, The Marquis of Fear, but had never encountered them first hand.

Asmodeus tried his best to escape from the blood-stained strips of leather that kept him bound to the table, but to no avail. Astaroth had strapped him in tightly, which is too be expected knowing just how many years he has killed, and how many people he has tortured on that very table. Astaroth walked back over to his cabinets, which were full of the most frighteningly medieval and modern torture and medical instruments that one could ever imagine.

Astaroth didn't acknowledge Asmodeus's struggles, instead he began talking once again, "Do you know of a Dr. Josef Mengele, Asmodeus? Also known as the Angel of Death, he held the lives of many people in his very hands. He determined if one would live or die. Have you ever been in such a horrible situation such as being told whether you could live or die? Have you ever been experimented on with all sorts of strange ideals that, to the other person, would be excruciatingly painful to complete? But what a vile man he was, slaughtering innocents like that…"

"Y-you're not any b-better you goddamned _beast_!" Asmodeus spat.

Astaroth turned to him, his eyes, the epitome of hatred. "What did you call me, you insignificant _**parasite**_! How _dare_ you call me a beast when you go parading around like a filthy whore! I'm doing the world a favor by killing you, and why can't I have any fun while doing so?" Astaroth's once angry expression returned to his normal, calm composition. He chuckled a bit, "I'm sorry, it seems I lost my temper there for a second."

The sloth demon loomed over the other, undressing him quickly so that his canvas would be completely blank. He returned to the table with a scalpel and began to make the first cut down Asmodeus's stomach, as if he was doing an autopsy. He screamed in pain and clenched his fists as the cut got deeper and longer. The blood began to seep from the large incision, which enticed Astaroth all the more. "I think I'll perform that hemicorpectomy once I'm finished vivisecting you."

"What is going on here?" a voice from behind inquired, almost giving Astaroth a start.

Asmodeus looked to see it was Lucifer and began yelling for help as if the Lord of Hell was going to help him. Astaroth turned to the doorway then back to the operation table. "I'm ridding Hell and the earth of this disgusting son of a bitch," he answered, almost matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well you wouldn't mind if I watched, now would you?" Lucifer smirked; advancing towards Astaroth's working station.

"What, you're just going to let him get away with this!?" Asmodeus shrieked; his eyes so huge that they looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"But of course…I can't fucking stand you Asmodeus. Please, continue Astaroth."

"My pleasure…" he grinned evilly and began his vivisection once again.

"No, stop, NO, DON'T!" But Asmodeus's screams had no effect on Astaroth, much less Lucifer.

**Hope you liked it. R&R would be most appreciated, and please, use some common sense, do not flame because you'll just be wasting both of our time.**


End file.
